Evolution
by Ninety Three
Summary: A oneshot fanfic on what evolution truly symbolises. The true meaning behind a Pokemon evolving.


Evolution

The trainer stood in front of his victorious Pokemon. His Venonat stood panting. She had gone through a tough battle, being up against a much stronger Scyther. The Scyther had the advantage of being able to fly, and it was only through sheer determination on both the trainer's and Pokemon's part. They had combined their individual strength, and became a single identity.

As one, their hearts and minds connected, they had achieved victory over a formidable foe. Now, trainer and Pokemon stood victorious. The Venonat was panting and sweating, with many cuts and bruises. Amidst the pain and fatigue, she still managed to find happiness, for she had won for her trainer, and not herself. Her large and compound eye looked up at her trainer, her eyes shining with admiration. Similarly, her trainer was looking at her. He was sweating too, after having gone through an intense battle. He put his hands on his hips, looking at his Venonat. She was exhausted, that he knew, but he also knew that she was happy. If she was happy, so was he. He did not care whether his Venonat won. All he wanted was for her to feel happy. Both trainer and Pokemon had respect and utter admiration for each other, mirrored in their eyes. The trainer's eyes may have been small and oval in shape, while his Pokemon had compound eyes, but deep down inside, they shared the same love for each other.

All of a sudden, Venonat glowed white. Her outline wavered, as though she was changing shape. Her trainer gasped.

"Veno! What's happening? Are you okay?" he asked, deeply concerned.

There was no reply, no assertive noise made. He kneeled down in front of his Pokemon. He was close to tears, for he had no idea what was happening, what was causing his beloved Veno to glow so brightly and change. Amidst his confusion and despair, he remembered words he had once heard from a trainer he had looked up to.

_When trainer and Pokemon have truly become one, a single united force, at that pinnacle of trust and friendship, the Pokemon can finally evolve. _

He gasped. Was his Veno finally evolving? He remembered the first time he had obtained Veno, he wanted nothing more than for her to evolve, so that he would have a Pokemon which was more powerful than a Venonat. He wanted to win, to triumph, and for that, he believed that his Pokemon would have to evolve, to reach the peak of its power.

In retrospect, he thought of his foolishness and cruelty. He had been so young, so stupid. He had treated his dear Veno as nothing more than a tool for battling, to bring him happiness and victory. She was like a drug, a drug to bring him joy, a drug to be exploited.

He fell to his knees. Had he really treated Veno that way before? It was such a distant past, something he did not want to remember. Yet it was a haunting memory. He knew that Veno remembered too. But she did not care. Her unwavering loyalty to her trainer brought her to giving her all in every battle, even against the toughest of foes.

He bit his lip. So now, when his Veno started to evolve, what would it signify? Was this really the pinnacle of trust and friendship? He asked himself, digging deep into his heart.

Finally, he saw the light, as though it was from his Venonat, now evolving, glowing ever so brightly, like a beacon of hope. He understood now. Evolution was not to gain power; it was a symbol of the bond deep within trainer and Pokemon.

He remembered all the memories he had with Veno. He saw flashes of his past float before his eyes.

He saw Veno getting tackled by a Tauros, being hit against a rock and then lying down in pain. He saw the pain reflected in his own eyes.

He saw Veno using her antennae to wipe the tears from his eyes, after his mother had scolded him.

He saw Veno standing triumphant against his leg, the first battle they had won.

He saw Veno beaten, and himself shouting at her in frustration.

He saw Veno now, evolving, growing wings, ready to soar to her limits. He saw himself kneeling in front of her, his face a reflection of pride and concern. He basked in the experience of having his Pokemon evolve. Other trainers had witnessed evolution so many times, they had forgotten about its significance. He, on the other hand, was so richly involved in this evolution it was the closest thing he had to a religious experience.

Evolution was for both trainer and Pokemon to look upon their mistakes, to remember their happy times, and to soar to greater heights together.

And in front of him hovered Venomoth.


End file.
